Reciprocation - The WolfStar Challenge
by GirlWhoIsANerd
Summary: A Remus/Sirius fic in which both 7th year boys start to become rather confused about the feelings they begin to develope for one another; without the other knowing. Both are convinced the other boy won't reciprocate the feelings and Lily feels she needs to take drastic action. Romance and Angst as well as fluffy-ness and humorous Marauder antics.
1. Chapter 1

**WolfStar Challenge- Just a quick note for y'all here, but if your lazy feel free to move on to the story and don't feel you have to comment although it would be amazing to get some feedback! :) So anyway, I started writing this story originally because of my own following of the Potter series and love of the Marauders. Then my friend and I decided to challenge each other to both write a "Wolfstar" (Remus/Sirius pairing for those not in the know) chapter story and then compare. If you would like to read hers as well you can find her on DeviantArt as 'whowatson'. Hope you all enjoy and lots more to come folks! :D**

The class of NEWT level seventh years sat slumped at their desks in the slanting afternoon light. Heads lolled onto desks, books and neighbours' equally lifeless shoulders; every now and then a faint snore rang through the dry air. Meanwhile, Professor Binn's translucent form floated, as if pacing, as he droned on endlessly about Goblin rebellions of the 16th century.  
At the back of the room Sirius leant his face in his hand, drooling slightly with a glazed look in his dark eyes.  
To his left Peter was sprawled across his desk and emitting loud grunting snores. The girl sharing his desk had pushed both herself and her belongings to the far end; every so often giving disgusted looks towards the lumpy boy.  
In front of them was a lanky broad shouldered boy with jet black hair that seemed to stick up in gravity defying directions. James's glasses sat askew on his nose as he gazed longingly at the girl sat on the seat in front of him, his jaw hanging open as he stared openly at the long waves of flaming red hair that fell down her back.  
Lastly, to Sirius's right was a slightly thinner looking boy with honey-ish/ copper hair: short-ish but slightly scraggly; with a longer fringe falling in fluffy curls over one side of his face. He had propped himself up on a pile of books as he tried in earnest to listen… he was failing miserably. Slowly the caramel eyes drooped shut and Remus collapsed amidst the towers of paper and books on his desk.

Sirius forced his eyes open. The lesson was finally ending. Blearily he looked around at his friends, who, like him, looked as if they'd aged a few years during the course of Binn's lecture. He surveyed the space in front of him- where James was almost drooling as Lily bent over to pack her books away, and then to his left. Peter unfortunately had woken up and was now looking terrified as an irate Aline Patil yelled at him for drooling on her copy of Hogwarts a History that she hadn't been able to save. Sirius sniggered inwardly and looked to his right… and froze. An evil smile tugged at his lips as he saw Remus snuffling in his sleep amongst his mountain of notes. Every one of the Marauders knew it was each to their own when it came to protecting themselves from the other's pranks, and Remus had taken that risk.  
"Psst! Prongs!" he whispered to his friend. James reluctantly drew his eyes away from Lily Evan's retreating form and looked towards his partner in crime.  
"What is it Pads? Did Peter accidentally eat your notes on Gornuk the Greedy again? Because we all know it was Moony who wrote those anyway-"  
James stopped speaking as he noticed his friend's urgent hand gestures. His eyes finally came to rest on the object of Sirius's pointing: their oblivious sleeping comrade. He grinned in a way which would have put the Prewitt twins to shame.  
As one, they stalked forward, drawing their wands like swords. But both stopped at what they reckoned to be a safe distance: they had felt the somewhat painful consequences of waking the werewolf from his sleep.  
Sirius raised his arm.  
"Levicorp- aahh!"  
Remus's precautionary shield charm blew both of them off of their feet and crashing into desks as he woke with a start; knocking all his notes to the floor.  
Standing up and surveying his two best friends, Remus Lupin didn't look in the least bit regretful.  
A low grunt came from the wreckage and Sirius's head came into view. He flicked the rock-star-esque waves of dark hair off his face; wincing at the bruise forming where his head had collided unceremoniously with James's copy of Quidditch through the ages.  
"Moony!" he groaned as he unfolded precariously to his full height. "I could have broken-"  
"A nail?" Remus asked innocently. He laughed as Sirius's expression turned into a sulky pout and a rather Slytherin-ish glare. "Just kidding Pads" Remus said with a smile. "And anyway-" he looked down at an unconscious James, who was sprawled haphazardly across the floor. "-I think I better get Potter here up to the Hospital Wing..." He gave Sirius a mischievous smile. "Don't want him missing out on a double potions lesson now would we?" Remus raised his eyebrows mock horror. "He'd never forgive us."  
Sirius snorted "You'd be surprised Moony. Prongs love being bossed around by Evans." He chuckled. "Even if she is telling him, how much of an utter arse he is." Remus let out a bark of laughter; almost dropping the body of his friend who he was trying to levitate. "S-see you at lunch" he stuttered with a suppressed giggle before manoeuvring himself and his floating friend somewhat clumsily out of the room.

- TO BE CONTINUED...!


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius looked up from the mounting pile of food on his plate as he heard a familiar voice whining copiously somewhere at the other end of the great hall. His friends were walking towards him, Remus wearing his signature crooked smile followed closely by James: who was casting glances around him to assess his audience as he complained loudly about his injuries acquired in the earlier incident. Many people heard, including a certain red head who exclaimed bluntly  
"Oh Potter stop being such a drama queen."  
"But look!" James insisted pulling his shirt up to show the remnants of a nasty looking bruise. Lily raised a thin, preened eyebrow and Sirius smirked mischievously.  
"Well Evans, maybe if you kissed it better James might-" His sentence ended abruptly as he ducked a harsh blow from a seething Lily's direction.  
"Dangerous waters Pads" Remus murmured as he sat down and started to load up his own plate. Lily glowered at them and both boys hunched over their plates of food to hide their sniggers. She had a well known reputation of breaking noses… and not with a hex or curse. With a small 'Harrumph' of annoyance she got up and flounced away. James stared wistfully after her and collapsed into her abandoned seat. "She's so…"  
"Violent?" Remus offered.  
"Evil?" muttered Sirius. "…Amazing" James sighed; spooning jelly unwittingly onto his roast dinner.  
His two friends looked at each other helplessly at his love sick manner.  
Standing up, Sirius proclaimed "Well, if I want to get to potions on time I'm going have to go and throw up now!" Remus rolled his eyes but his signature smile was still playing on his lips. Sirius leant over his friend and mimed vomiting into the gravy boat that Remus was reaching for and was batted away by a protesting hand.  
"Aww, Padfoot!" Remus groaned as pushed away the now much less desirable gravy.  
"You love it really Moony." Sirius chuckled; blowing a mocking imaginary kiss towards his friend. "And look after Prongs; he looks like he wouldn't notice a Werewolf standing next to him!" Remus gave a warning glare to the other boy but smiled involuntarily then replied:  
"He would if it had Evans' legs on it" James' head snapped up at the red head's mention and his two friends roared with laughter. Sirius leant on Remus's shoulder for support before finally staggering up to make his was towards the exit.  
"W-watch out Remus, he'll be after you at this rate!" He yelled. Moony sighed and shook his head at his ridiculously handsome friend's retreating back.  
'Wait… ridiculously handsome?' he thought to himself in surprise. 'Where did that come from?' Pushing the thought from his mind he shook his head slightly before heading towards the dungeons.


	3. Chapter 3

WolfStar Challenge-3 Green-eyed love

Soooo all the reviews have been AWESOME I love you ALL very very muchly (excuse the intentionally poor grammar, it had to be done) and also many thanks to those who have favourited, followed or just read my story, I can honestly say it's an honour (I do happy squeaks whenever I find reviews, fav's etc.. in my in-box. So onto the next chapters and beyond... into the realms of slash fanfics... O.o

"Now Today" Slughorn announced importantly "We will be observing the effects of different love potions on a few select students. He raised an eyebrow and surveyed the class of seventh years gravely. "So! Potter, Patil, Lupin, Black- ah! Not you Sirius I mean Narcissa" The two cousins regarded each other with disdain. "Then Nott and Greengrass"

The group of chosen students made their way reluctantly to the front of the dimly lit room; shifting uncomfortably under the curious gazes f the rest of the class ( 2 Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff; Sirius and Lily). Slughorn moved towards the line and rearranged them in an order he seemed to think better: with Remus at one end and James at the other. "Now James will have this brewed for him to test." The Professor shook a small pink bottle as an example. "Lily of you brew this for Mister Potter here. It's rather common a potion; usually found in joke shops or little stalls and they aren't very potent..." At that moment a strange sputtering noise interrupted him. The class turned round just in time to see Sirius toppling off of his stool in a fit of poorly contained sniggers.

"Mr. Black would you be so kind as to share what you find so amusing?" Slughorn asked dryly. Outburst of others' laughter joined Sirius's sniggers. "Although I think I may already know" the teacher murmured under his breath.

"P-Potter!" Sirius gasped, trying to recover. "There's no point giving Evans' potion to Potter, he's already besotted with her!" he eventually choked out. Several other people laughed and nodded in agreement at this; their teacher seemed to be smiling knowingly whilst the class was distracted. James scowled, his face flushing to match perfectly with his potion as his gaze slid in unfamiliar discomfort to the floor.

"Well" Slughorn proclaimed loudly, dispelling the last few giggles and whispers. "Lily, if you would be a dear and just swap places with Mr. Potter" The red haired girl looked horrified but complied without argument but giving a baleful look to her favourite Professor. James' reaction on the other hand, was far more exuberant. His gaze shot up and a hopeful look glimmered in his dark eyes.

The portly Professor then walked up the line, distributing love potion recipes of increasing strength along the line; finally handing the last and strongest potion to a slightly worried looking Remus. He then paired the students in the line with the remaining members of the class.

The three marauders settled at desks with their partners: James looking more smug with each passing second as his eyes lingered on Lily. Remus looked warily between the potent love potion recipe and the stunning blond haired Ravenclaw sat to his left. Sirius had watched to see who Remus had been paired with and now cat dark glances towards Tiffany Clearwater as she flicked her blond shimmering waves of hair away from her model worthy face and rather noticeable bosom; whilst casting interested glances at her partner: Remus. An unpleasant feeling curled in Sirius' stomach as he tried to ignore the fair haired partners and turned to Aline Patil, who had been tapping her foot impatiently.

"Merlin I thought I'd lost you there" She stated dryly; raising a perfect dark eyebrow.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time it's happened in potions" he replied honestly; ramping up the rock star charm to full blast to distract himself from the strange feeling he had been getting every time he had looked towards Remus and his pretty partner. He gave Aline a lazy smile and winked for a little extra fun; causing her to blush and fumble blindly for the right ingredients.

Across the room Remus scowled and turned his black form the display of outrageous flirting by his friend.

"Right!" Slughorn exclaimed jovially. "Now for the final step. The potion brewer must say the incantation 'Amour Maxima' and wave their wand like so" He demonstrated a delicate twirling movement. "Et Voilà!" he proclaimed in a painfully rusty French accent.

The class chatted excitedly and Remus watched Tiffany and she performed the final steps and then handed him the potion. He looked sceptically at the iridescent sheen. A waft of the brew suddenly came towards him and his senses were overpowered by a wave of delicious chocolate, pine needles and a vanillary, musky scent that he recognised from their dorm (but that he couldn't quite put his finger on) overpowered him and with a shrug that seemed to say "What the heck!" he downed the phial of liquid and looked up to see the most beautiful woman in the world.

Ta daaa! Please favourite and Review! Love you ALL :D


	4. Chapter 4

**WolfStar- 4 The Guilt Trip **

**Again thank you all for the review you SUPERSTARS (wow that was cheesy). It's so lovely to know that your enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it, so because i love you ALL so dearly I'm going to type up as much as I can in the next 24hrs! I know, I'm so generous... So here you are my lovelies! :D**

The three Marauders were walking slowly back from potions. James looking as if he had won 1000 Galleons, Remus staring forlornly at his feet as the love potion's antidote kicked in and Sirius scowling and keeping a frosty silence as they headed along the familiar paths and corridors to Griffindor tower.

James chattered endlessly about the lesson and of course Lily, who had begrudgingly taken the potion that had caused her to flirt with him for an hour. James's hand gestures were animated and his expression bright and he recounted Lily's proclamations of love: "And then she said-"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Prongs" Sirius cut in harshly. "She's just going to go back to hating you, as usual, once the potion wears off" His face set in a stony mask once more and he went back into his brooding silence. James looked as if he would hit his friend for a second but then his shoulders slumped in defeat and he stared dejectedly at the floor.

Remus, who had been snapped out of his thought pattern by the sudden raised voices, looked up at his friends with a frown.

"Sirius-"

"And I suppose you had a great time too: you were all over Tiffany Clearwater. I suppose your going to be dating her now?" Sirius hissed venomously. His friend looked at him in shock and a flicker of hurt and rage crossed his eyes before setting back into a cool detachment.

"See you at Quidditch practice." Remus said curtly before turning on his heals and heading back the way he had come.

Sirius bit back another sniping comment asking where his friend was off to, he already knew. The soft velvet chair at the back of the library that he always went to when he needed time alone... and especially when he was angry or upset. The knot in Sirius's stomach tightened painfully and James quietly uttered the password "Sugar Quill" then they both stepped through the portrait hole.

Sirius went and sat in front of the common room's blazing fire place, cross legged and picking at the perian rug as he scowled at the merry dancing of the flames that seemed to mock his foul mood. As he continued to fidget, in his mind he silently argued with himself. He was loosing. His stubborn, proud nature warred wuth an overwhelming wave of regret at his earlier harsh words to both of his friends and a need for their company; in particular, Remus's. But Sirius was still seething from the prvious potions lesson. For a while longer he continued to brood over the matter, then as if from far away, a faint but insistant voice reached his ears.

"Hey. Hey, daydreamer boy. Sirius!" Aline Patil's thin, colourful form came into focus. "By Cerce, your worse than my owl!". Sirius's model-like lips formed an irritated pout and the girl laughed softly.

"What?" he growled.

"James told me to remind you it's Quidditch practice in twenty minutes. Oh, and as an incentive to get your perfect arse down to the pitch," She looked him over with a miscievous glint in her eye. "He said if you don't leave quickly I can extract you from the common room... by any means necessary" She raised her wand innocently and Sirius eyed her hand and the offensive item warily. The Patil girl's tickling charms were legendary ( her brother had warned the whole of Griffindor of that particular fact).

With a sigh he unfolded his limbs and gave a rather cat- like stretch before starting towards the boys staircase to retrieve his Quidditch robes. As he passed a smirking Aline he thought he caught a faintly muttered "Drama Queen!" from under her breath before she too turned away towards her own dormitory staircase.

He had retrieved his robes and broom and was just about to leave whem he stopped suddenly. A slight growl of frustration vibrated in his throat as he realised he would have to seek out the last member of the Griffindor quidditch team, and carry _All _of their kit to them. Remus. Begrudgingly he threw the second pair of scarlet robes into his bag and shouldered the extra broomstick. Then with an anger venting kick at Remus's trunk he started off out of the warm common room and towards the Library.

_'Great'_ Sirius thought grumpily. '_Now I have to apologise.' _

**More to come soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovelies! Thank you so much to all who have read, favourited and followed my fic, it means the world to me but special thanks must be given to those who have reviewed: you guys are THE BEST and I would love to here from more of you about the story, what you think etc... Yes, I know, I'm such a review whore... :) So anyway, on to the next chapter; I think you guys are going to like this one! Sorry it's been so long since the last update, I had a lot of revising for exams etc.. which is pretty rubbish but oh well... Enjoy!**

Remus sat on his favourite chair in the library. His legs curled snugly against the soft velvet and he sat engrossed in the copy of "1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi" : catching up on one of his prefered subject- Potions. He slowly poured through the battered volume, taking care turning each fragile page whilst thin, orange rays of evening sunlight slanted through the high glass widows; making his coppery hair glow softly and warming his curled up body from the castle's autumn chill.

All of a sudden a familiar lanky, broad shouldered figure turned quietly into view around the far bookshelves at the end of the row. Remus felt a strange tightening in his chest that seemed to be half adgitation and half begrudging happiness at seeing his friend loping gracefully towards him.

"Um..." The usually cool, reserved expression held a hint of discomfort in Sirius' dark eyes. "Moons, Quidditch practice is in ten minutes... I brought your robes and broom..."

The honey haired boy looked up in surprise at his friend. Sirius shrugged "You know how Potter is on the Quidditch pitch- he turns into a bit of a facist dictator at times." Remus smiled slightly at the rather accurate description and stretched his legs out experimentally as he made to stand up. Then a thought hit him. His brow furrowed in confusion and a frown tightened the pale skin around his mouth.

"Why were you so aweful to James earlier?" He asked looking guardedly up at his friend. Sirius winced slightly and with a sigh, leant towards the other boy who was still sat in his armchair; he leant a hand on either arm of the piece of furniture so that he was just about eye level with Remus. "I-I didn't mean to... but I was already angry and I guess it just came out"

There was a moment's pause.

Sirius slumped his shoulders slightly in a regretful gesture and bit his lip as he looked back up at his friend for a sign of understanding. Remus met his friends pained gaze and asked slowly,

"Why were you angry?"

A pair of dark saphire eyes , such a deep blue they were almost black, were burning into Remus's rich, caramel ones. He failed to decipher what his sentence had caused Sirius to think of but he noticed the shift in the other boys emotions and saw the strange, intense glint in his eyes.

His breath hitched in his throat as he suddenly noticed their proximity to one another. His eyes ran over a strong pale jaw and elegantly high cheekbones; he noted how Sirius's mid length coffee coloured waved of hair fell over those blazing eyes.

He leant instinctively towards the heat of Sirius's broader and more muscular frame and his breathing was shallower as a foreign feeling uncured in his stomach and spread warmingly through his limbs. he brought his gaze back to the other boy, who was now close enough that Remus could feel his equally shallow breath against his cheek.

"S-Sirius..." Remus was shocked as the words came out as an unsteady whisper. Sirius's eyes glowed with a dark light; their noses brushed and their lips, both parted and flushed with emotion, were within touching distance.

"I-I.." Sirius's voice was low and gravely; shaking slightly.

Then without any warning the taller boy sprang away from a dazed Remus and was gone. Running at a mad dash as far as his legs would carry him.

**Taaa daaa! Hope you enjoyed that everyone, the next chapter will be here shortly. Sorry this one wasn't very long but I think the content made up for it... ;) So please review! The more reviews the quicker I'll update! (I know, I'm so evil :D )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovelies, thank you all so much for the follows and favourites on the last few chapters and special thanks to TechNomaNcer28, the-oncoming-storm-xx, merthurlocked and hato-ryu-chan for their wonderful reviews; I'm so glad your enjoying the story so far! So, just for all my lovely readers, here is the next instalment. :)**

Remus sat frozen on his seat for a few minutes. The warmth that had began to engulf him receded leaving a aching hollow space in his chest; as bewilderment and confused emotions slowly morphed into a broiling anger. Wordlessly he sprang up and kicked the blameless piece of furniture in which the event had occurred. Swallowing a hiss of pain he snatched up his Quidditch kit and stormed out of the library; earning an affronted look from the young Madame Pince as he passed.

his lone figure stalked across the empty grounds in the still bright evening sun. Coppery strands of hair blew across his face which was set in a grim, stony mask. Remus was angry. Usually he managed to keep his emotions in check.

But today was different.

He and Sirius had almost kissed. '_Almost' _his conscience taunted. The werewolf growled quietly under his breath.

He was stupid. Stupid to get his hopes up. Stupid to think Sirius thought of him like that. _'Heck, since when have you thought of him like that?' _He asked himself silently. He sighed.

But for a few glorious seconds it had seemed as if Sirius _was_ thinking of him like that.

And it had felt so right.

But Black was pureblood, narrow minded and arrogant- a Slytherin at heart. _'No that wasn't true.' _Remus thought shamefully. Sirius wasn't like his family, in fact, he resented them. He'd even left home and now spent his holidays at Hogwarts or with the Potters. _'You can't blame Sirius for this' _Remus chastised himself. _Just because your in love with him. _

He stopped.

_Your in love with him. Fuck. _

The Werewolf swayed on the spot for a moment, his mind chewing over this new information. With a deep breath he carried on towards the looming Quidditch stands. As the lone figure made his last few steps to the changing rooms he stumbled, as a voice in his head said venomously.

_But he doesn't love you back._

James Potter surveyed his team, who were strewn throughout the changing rooms. Helena Wood, their keeper was sat chatting to Rebecca Swan, their second beater.

Helena was medium height with mousy hair and sparkling grey eyes. She had a deceptively quiet demeanour outside the Quidditch pitch, and a fiercely passionate and protective one when it came to the airbourn sport. Rebecca on the other hand, was tall and curvy, with thick waves of platinum blond hair and large chocolate eyes that any man could fall in love with. but the girl was also surprisingly boy-ish; with a good sense of humour and a formidable beater's arm.

Then there were the Prewitt twins. Both tall and lithe in build (rather unlike their younger sister Molly) with dark, fly away auburn hair and greenish/hazel eyes. The pair seemed almost to think and move as one during both life and Quidditch; together they were phenomenal Chasers.

Finally there were his friends. Sirius. Carelessly handsome, with his strong and pronounced cheekbones and jaw. Seemingly Black hair and eyes, which, in the light were coffee coloured and darkest sapphire. He was tall with a wiry muscled build and broad shoulders. He was Griffindor's centre chaser. He wasn't like Gideon and Fabian with their seamless communication and passes. But he was fast and had a talent for finding ways of outsmarting the other team. And most of all, he was daring.

James looked around frowning. _But where was-? _As if on cue a confused looking Moony stumbled into the room.

"Sorry James" He murmured quietly before heading over to the nearest bench, at the opposite end of the room to Sirius, and began to change into the scarlet robes.

Remus was possibly the most interesting of the lot, James thought to himself. He'd only joined the team last year after endless prompting from both James and Sirius. No one else had thought he'd suit the rather violent sport; never mind becoming a beater... but they hadn't seen him punch the then head boy, Lucius Malfoy, in their fourth year when he'd had Sirius beaten up by Theodore Nott. Remus's overwhelming protective instinct combined with his unusual amount of strength (All a part of the Werewolf infection according to Dumbledore) made him a brilliant beater. When he'd first been chosen for the team the rest of Griffindor had been sceptical of Remus, as he would be the third Marauder to join their Quidditch team. But after Goyle had ended up unconscious in the hospital wing for a week because of one of Moony's bludgers, not a word had been said about Remus Lupin's right to be on the Griffindor Quidditch team.

James smiled to himself as he looked around at his team, there hadn't been one as good as this in decades and they were the favourite for the cup. his eyes paused on his two best friends and he frowned. Sirius and Remus, who normally sat together to chat and take the piss out of him for his "control freak" Quidditch attitude, were at opposite ends of the changing rooms and had avoided contact of any sort with one another completely. Also both of them seemed a bit... off. James was no expert on emotions like Lily Evans, but he concentrated more on the two boys and even he noticed their strange moods. Sirius was glaring at the wall darkly, as if he was in the middle of a fierce argument with someone. And Remus... Remus looked confused, angry and somewhat in pain.

A flicker of worry crossed James's hazel eyes. He'd only seem Remus like this once. He'd had an argument with his parents just before he had come back at Christmas and had lost it just before the full moon. He'd been found the next day by Hagrid, deep in the Dark Forest and barely alive. James bit his lip worriedly.

This couldn't be good.

**Ohhhh Drama! hehe I'm so evil, but fear not dear readers! There are many more chapters of teen filled angst, confusion, swearing and... maybe snogging? And of course the usual marauder antics, so stay tuned folks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again my fellow Potter lovers! Thank you so much for all the follows and favourites and absolutely huge internet hugs to all of you who reviewed: I love you guys! I hope you have been enjoying Moony and Padfoot's antics so far, because it's about to get even better! (I hope...) So fasten those muggle seat belts because, as a famous shrunken head once said "It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"**

James's fears were soon realised as the training session commenced. Black was flying dangerously, getting in everyone's way (especially a certain werewolf) and generally being an utter arse. James watched warily between the team's execises as Remus's expression became more and more strained as he teetered on the edge of loosing his famed self-control.

Sirius continued to fly recklessly. He dodged, weaved and dived between his teammates; demonstrating some of his best and worst flying. Some the the moves he pulled could give them the edge that won them a game... but this time he wasn't flying with or for the team. He was doing it for his own entertainment and thrill seeking, putting all the others in increasingly difficult and dangerous positions.

This carried on as the sun sunk lower in the sky and the team moved onto more complex, game replicating tactics.

And then it happened.

The chasers were advancing forward and Sirius had the Quaffle. They drew closer to the three towering hoops and he pulled away from the other two chasers, coming in in a graceful arc. Then as he neared the hoops where the keeper Helena and beater Rebecca were waiting, a bludger shot towards him. Sirius swerved, blocking the two girls' view of the oncoming object for a moment; they still hadn't seen the approaching bludger... and then he dropped six feet, veering around them.

At the exact moment he scored in the left hand hoop, Fabian called out in warning, making Rebecca turn. Catching the flash of movement she shot instinctively infront of her friend... and was knocked clean off of her broom.

Remus and James raced towards the falling figure and caught her ten feet from the ground; meanwhile the Prewett twins escorted a shaken Helena down to the pitch.

The last member of the team landed hard and strode over to the other six scarlet figures. James was leaning worriedly over Rebecca's prone form and Remus had her head resting in his lap as he surveyed her injuries, then pulled his wand from his robes and started to murmer quiet incantations.

The team keeper was shaking visibly and so she was gently helped back to the changing rooms by the worried twins; Gideon muttering a quiet:

"We'll take Helena up, see you guys back in the tower." as they departed.

Once they were out of earshot James stared disappointedly at his friend.

"That was out of order Pads." he shook his head in weary exasperation. "Why did you pull that stunt on your own team mates?"

Sirius scowled at the ground, kicking up dirt with the toe of his boot.

"It's not that big a deal, I just wanted to see if it would work." he said sulkily.

"What, and risk Becca's life?" Remus exclaimed angrily. "That's hardly great moral grounding for a Quidditch player Black."

Sirius turned to look disbelievingly at his usually gentle friend; then his gaze turned cold and hostile.

"Well I'm sorry _Lupin." _Sirius hissed. "You _are_ rather protective of your women today."

Remus stood up slowly. His expression was stony and his muscles were tense and bunched up: trembling. Sirius carried on obliviously. "But I don't know _what _Penelope would think if she'd seen you a minute ago, no matter how much she enjoyed your hands on her-"

_Smack!_

Sirius lay sprawled on the floor, several feet from where he'd been standing. The side of his face throbbed and his nose streamed blood as it began to set in it's new, crooked angle.

Remus strode towards the boy he had just hit. his eyes flashed dangerously and glowed, yellow-ish and wolf like in the fading light.

"Your a heartless bastard you know that Black?" Remus's voice was frighteningly calm, bar a slight waver as he said the other boy's name. He advanced further. "I joined this team to protect you" he shook his head, letting out a hollow laugh. "but I'm not staying if I can't even protect the team _from _you." he turned around and looked at a frozen James. "I'm sorry Prongs, but I quit."

His eyes slowly melted back to their usual caramel as he looked sadly at the Captain's shocked face.

And then he turned, and walked away.

The expression of shock on James' face soon fell into one of despair and anger. he turned to his friend and Sirius flinched: worried that another one of his teammates would attack him.

"I hope your happy Pads, you just lost us a brilliant Quidditch player." He stared into his friend- virtually brother's dark eyes. "And possibly lost _yourself _a great friend." he added as an afterthought.

Sirius looked slightly pained and sunk his head in his knees. James hoped in was out of remorse rather than the pain from his broken face. Muttering angrily, the Captain turned to Rebecca and whispered "Rennervate" accompanying a sharp flick of his wand and the unconscious chaser began to wake.

James motioned silently for Sirius to leave and so with a bitten back groan of pain he started slowly towards the changing rooms.

**And another chapter is gone! I hope you enjoyed it, personally I'm loving writing all of this angsty, violent, teenager shit- it reminds me of hw uneventful my life is... but that's why we have fanfiction, eh? Awefully sorry that there hasn't been any snogging yet, and I'm looking forward to writing it as much as you are to reading it... so hopefully these two will get over themselves and have a "moment", we'll just have to see!**

** So PLEASE REVIEW, you know I love all you strangers most dearly and I will see you all for the next chapter, where, SPOILER... We follow two highly comfused teenagers where they are both swooped upon in various BATHROOMS (Ohhh!) by a notorious RED-HEAD. HAHA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**WolfStar Challenge - 8 **

**Lily's secret and "furry little problems"**

**Hello my lovely readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had a lot of hectic revision going on and this may be the case for a while so I will TRY to update as much as possible but it wont be as often as usual since I'm going back to school and have exams etc... I hope you enjoy this chapter... I decided to add a bit of Lily into the mix for a woman's perspective :D**

**oh and I realised the other day that I haven't done a disclaimer yet :/ Sorry! So... Obviously I'm not JK Rowling as that wuld be TOO awesome And I do not claim ownership of these lovely sexy characters or Hogwarts etc... they are all complete property of JKR! :)**

**So enjoy!**

Remus stormed back towards the candle lit castle, resisting the urge to run at full pelt, which when this close to the full moon, would be quite a lot faster than was considered 'normal'. The werewolf winced at the memory of what Sirius called it his "furry abilities"... "All part of your furry little problem eh Moony?"

The voice was all too clear and real as ever in his head as he recalled the moment when his friend had said this. A flash image of Sirius teasing him, his lip quirking into a sly smile as he wrapped an arm around the werewolf's shoulder and despite the drawling tone of his voice, his eyes were soft and warm...

Remus shook his head violently and growled in his throat. _What was wrong with him? _He laughed at the irony of his thought, hell what _wasn't _wrong with him?

_'You love Sirius'_ his conscience muttered.

_'Never mind that, I hit Sirius...' _

_'Oh merlin, I punched Sirius!' _

The full gravity of what he had done suddenly hit him and Remus stifled a small whimper. leaning on his broom for support he tried to calm the slight tremble of his hands as he paused for a moment. The, with a shaky sigh, continued on towards the castle doors.

Meanwhile in the castle entrance hall...

Lily pattered absent mindedly down the last stair case towards the great hall, as her mind ran over all the places her best friend could be. She knew Remus had Quidditch practice today... but he was never late back from that and would even leave early if he had to. She knew he hated making her wait for him for their head boy and girl duties- so where was he? Lily hummed thoughtfully as she wandered across the entrance hall and as she shook her long bright red hair, someone else noticed her...

James Potter had just entered the castle doors after the rather eventful Quidditch practice when he spotted Lily. Beaming to himself he all but skipped over to her in a flurry of scarlet and gold robes, hello Evans he whispered in her ear; bouncing on the balls of his feat. She started slightly out of her thoughts and was promptly dragged by the arm by the lanky boy into the nearest broom cupboard.

"James!" She exclaimed, half laughing as her pulled her close and kissed the tip of her nose. The broad shouldered Quidditch player continued to place kisses on her cheeks, her jaw, her neck... and Lily Evans smiled in content and wrapped her arms around his neck; she looked into the hazel eyes of James Potter- the boy she had loathed consistantly for the duration of her time at Hogwarts... until last Christmas that is...

"Lils.." James asked quietly.

"Yes Potter?" He gave her a hurt look and she blushed, "Sorry, old habit."

"When are we going to tell them?" Lily sighed as he moved to wrap his arms around her waist.

"I-I don't know... soon. I just need to get a bit more... used to this" She said eventually; motioning between the two of them.

The messy haired boy nodded and Lily mussed the already gravity defying hair affectionately.

"Thank you for doing this for me James, I know how hard it is for you to keep secrets from them."

James chuckled rubbing small circles into his girlfriend's back.

"I doubt they've noticed Lils, they're too busy pissing each other of at the moment... Merlin knows what's got into them." Lily turned to her boyfriend in shock.

"What Remus too?"

James nodded mutely then sighed. "Sirius was being an idiot and Moony hit him then quit the team-"

"What Remus punched Sirius?" Lily gasped.

"Yeh, they've been at each other's throats ever since that Love Potions lesson with Sluggy, but it beats me what's wrong... ah well. " he shrugged.

Lily shook her head as she processed the information... something was going on between those two and she was going to find out as sure as Remus loved Honeydukes best chocolate. She reached up gently and kissed James on the lips; she could feel him smiling as they broke apart.

"Well I've got to go Pot-James. Remus has Head boy duty with me and I need to check if he's alright." James, not seeing what Lily had about they Sirius-Remus fiasco, personally thought the werewolf would be fine- if still a bit wound up.

But Lily insisted and with a chaste peck on his cheek she crept carefully out of the broom cuboard and into the thankfully deserted entrance hall. Before turning towards the huge, oak doors and striding purposefully towards the Quidditch stands; unaware that Remus had passed the place her and James had been just moments before and was now deep within the castle.

**So I hope you all enjoyed that and sorry about no bathrooms like I promised but they WILL be in the next chapter, I just felt I needed to add to wonderful James/Lily nonsense :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW and I'll update ASAP! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's the next chapter and I rally hope you enjoy it :) I may not be able to update in a while again because I've got about 9 exams in the next two weeks! Again I'm extremely sorry about the delay and PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

Sirius stripped off his muddy quidditch robes, perhaps in a more aggressive manner than was strictly necessary, and climbed into one of th seven team shower cubicles in the deserted changing rooms.

"Gaah!"

With a yelp he leapt out of the spray of icy water, standing back out of the cubicle and glaring darkly at the offending shower head. He shuddered at the cold and shook frozen droplets out of his damp and slightly curling hair.

"Ahem..." An amused cough came from th other end of the changing rooms; Sirius jumped slightly then turned his head to find the perpetrator .

"Oh, hey Evans" Sirius smiled in a very un-angelic manner and winked in a way that no man except Sirius Black could get away with to that certain red-head.

"Black, why, may I ask, are you standing here completely naked?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

The look of unabashed arrogance that she was expecting, did not in fact, appear on Sirius' face. Instead his confident cool façade slipped.

"I'm just taking a shower Lily!" he exclaimed exasperated; not realising the young woman's look of shock at his slip of the tongue.

"Sirius?"

"Mmm..?"

"You just called me Lily..."

The dark-haired boy's eyes widened a fraction as a momentary look of confusion crossed his face and then he shrugged; pulling a towel around his waist so he could turn to face her.

"So? You called me Sirius."

Lily rolled her eyes at the perfectly valid but unneccessary retort.

"Yes, _Sirius_ but you_ never _call me by my first name... well, unless your distracted" She mused thoughtfully. "Which usually means your upset..." Lily's mind raced.

_This had to be to do with his fight with Remus... but she couldn't ask him that, because then she'd have to let on that she'd been with James. And she couldn't do that, not yet. _

She turned her attention back to the young man in front of her.

"Sirius... what's wrong?" She enquired, feigning ignorance.

His head snapped up and he stared at her; emotion flitted briefly across his face: Shock, annoyance and... fear?"

"Nothing" he said, exhaling quietly.

Lily suppressed another urge to roll her eyes at his blatant lie and instead walked slowly across the room towards him. The boy may be an arrogant prick sometimes but even Lily Evans couldn't fail to notice that he was down right gorgeous. And he also needed her help. he just didn't know it yet.

"Well I'll find out what it is" She said confidently. Sirius grimaced. Lily had an uncanny talent for finding out people's problems ( Or as Sirius liked to put it, 'nosing around where people didn't want her to".

When she didn't receive any response Lily carried on anyway. "Well, do you know where Remus is, seeing as you haven't been helpful with anything else I've asked"

The sudden shift in Sirius' expression caught Lily's eye his brow knitted and him mouth set tightly into a grim line; a dark shadow seemed to cloud his eyes as he subconsciously lifted his hand towards his face... _Wait, was that a broken nose?_

" I hope he's as far away from me as possible" Sirius growled; yanking the shower curtain back open to a minutely warmer flow of water.

Lily sighed mentally : _Boys..._

"Black, let me see to that." She said eventually, indicating to his battered face. He eyed her wand laden hand warily but didn't move away or flinch at her fierce gaze . Her cool fingers probed the askew cartilage for a moment making him wince.

"Episkey she murmured with her trademark air of quiet confidence.

"Nyahh!" Sirius exclaimed, his widening and then quickly narrowing as he glared angrily at the smirking red-head.

"All fixed!" Lily chimed airily. Then she shoved him violently into the shower cubical. "Now get in there." She smirked, deftly whipping away his towel.

"You cheeky little-"

"And I _Will _find out what's going on with you and Remus" She interrupted in a somewhat threatening tone.

Then with a sly wink towards a for once speechless and _very _naked Sirius Black, Lily swept out of the changing rooms in search of her best male confidant, Remus John Lupin.

**Hope you enjoyed that, more coming soon, I promise! And PLEASE review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I'm so, so, so so, sooooooo sorry this has taken so long to appear, but I've I've ****_finally _****finished my exams! YESSS :D **

**So hopefully I'll get this finished this summer (athough I'll be away for a month ) ... I just need to decide how it's going to end... ;) ... Well, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Lily strode purposefully through the empty corridors and hallways of the castle; passing a few stray students hurrying back to their commonrooms before curfue and silvery ghosts gliding silently through moonlit passageways as she ascended steadily through the fortress.

Her feet guided her along familiar paths: hopping trick steps on the ever-changing staircases, listening carefully for approaching footsteps (She'd had a few unpleasant encounters with purist Slytherin gangs in the past whilst in Hogwarts' deserted corridors), and dodging into hidden shortcuts with the ease and knowledge of someone who had been taught by the best.

Rounding a final corner, she muttered the password "Aquamarine" and slipped into the vast and beautiful Prefect's bathroom.

She smiled slightly as the intricate patterns on the tiles began to move: delicate sapphire and jade coloured waves ebbing gently across the glistening floor, before crashing in a foamy spray against the various bases of walls and pillars in the room. The towering stain glass windows cast strange, muted versions of their original colours across the room in odd, merging shapes.

Lily shook her head slightly and surveyed the shadows and eery patches of moonlight; her eyes finally falling on the person, who, as she had suspected, was moving quietly around the enormous tub in the middle of the room.

A scarlet robed figure was walking slowly between the brass taps of the huge "bath"; turning on a few select taps that filled the room with a chocolaty-orange scent and tufts of fluffy bath foam, whilst curls of golden steam rose into the air.

The red-headed girl hesitated slightly as she watched her friend go through the steady practiced movements .

"Remus." Lily called gently; taking a step towards the mud spattered boy. He jumped with a start despite her soft tone.

As he turned towards her Lily felt her chest constrict painfully as tear tracks streaked clear paths through the dirt and grime of Quidditch practice whilst his caramel eyes shimmered with held back moisture. Lily stepped forward, her brilliant green eyes glimmering like glassy emeralds as she reached an arm towards her friend.

Remus turned away hastily, swiping at the tears and avoiding a concerned Lily's bright gaze as he chewed at his lip.

The red-heads eyes widened; her brow knitting together as she emitted a small pained noise, somewhat like a whimper at the site of her friend's own distress, before hurtling across the space between them and throwing her arms around a very lost looking, and secretly grateful Remus Lupin.

**So I know that wasn't very long but I will update soon! Just a little adorable scene where our ever constant Remus shows his fragile side, and Lily ends up with another Marauder in a bathroom :)**

**More soon, I promise, and as for smut... we're getting there folks, eventually... ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Distractions and realisations_**

**Wow, it's been a LONG time, I'm ****_So _****sorry guys! I was on a trip to Kenya for a month (not much internet access obviously) and them was doing work experience in Archaeology with my Dad, so all in all, a rather hectic summer... and going back to college next week! D: **

** But anyway, here is the next bit... not sure how long it will be as I haven't written some of it yet, but I hope you enjoy! **

After the Marauder's big fallout and Remus leaving the Griffindor Quidditch team, the days seemed to crawl by; with the Griffindors split into odd, separate groups from the recent argument. The common room was significantly quieter without the Marauder's raucous antics, which had been replaced with an aura of uneasy tension and awkward silence. Even their Professors had noticed the drastic fall in disruption and chaos both in and out of their lessons. In short life was rather dull for the rest of the school, and plain miserable for the Marauders.

But they seemed to have rather differing ways of coping with it.

Lily kept company with a still quite fragile Remus (although he would never show it to anyone but her) and they could be found sitting in companionable silence at meal times, working beside each other studiously during lessons or talking quietly about various pieces of homework or trivial subjects when in the library and common room.

James hovered between watching Sirius with a mixture of anger and worry; whilst sitting with a rather confused and annoyed Peter when other friends weren't around.

Sirius, on the other hand, had sat around the castle in brooding solitude for a few days; casting dark looks at his friends that had estranged him and any other Griffindor who spoke with them. But then suddenly, one lunch time, he took to one of his most famous habits with a vengeance.

_Girls. _

Whenever or wherever any of his friends saw him, he would be, at best: flirting outrageously with some poor, air-headed soul who believed he _really _wanted them, or was attached to the lips of a desperate 5th year and at _worst... well.. _he could be seen disappearing and reappearing out of abandoned broom cupboards or empty classrooms with the schools most notorious get-around girls: dyed blond locks, pushed up breasts and all. At these times, often rather intimate noises could be heard when passing; much to the displeasure of the rest of the student body.

With Sirius' sudden skirt chasing antics re-starting, Remus threw himself tirelessly into his studies. Anything to distract him from thinking about him, anything to stop him from walking round another corner to find Sirius entangled disgustingly with another brainless wonder with big tits.

He spent endless amounts of time in the library or in the midst's of towers of books in his small safe haven at the back of the house common room, and Lily was there _Always. _Whether it be helping him on a particularly difficult potions essay or just accompanying him on otherwise lonely visits to Hogsmeade, she showed kindness and loyalty that he hadn't thought possible and everyday he thanked her for it, but she simply waved his words away with an embarrassed gesture, and tiny smile. Because she wasn't there out of pity, he realized. She cared.

Every time he saw Sirius with a new "conquest", knots curled unpleasantly in his stomach and his temper flared uncharacteristically: which could often cause hoards of younger students to flee the common room from his angry outbursts in terror... and of course, the rest of the 7th year Griffindors just put it down to pre-exam stress...

But all the while, a fiery haired, green eyed girl watched over her friend and slowly, ever so slowly, she began to piece together his odd behavior. Until one wholly unremarkable Tuesday morning... she realized.

**THANK YOU ALL for being so damn patient, I hope you liked it and please favorite or comment if you did or want to ask something! Thank you _all _you lovely people who have been watching and favoriting all the way through this, you are amazing; I can't describe how much it means to me that you like our boys' story so far! **

** Anyway, enough from me! I will try and update ASAP but it may be a little while as I'm going back to (boarding) school tomorrow evening for sixth form and it might take a while to get settled.**


End file.
